A mattress, in its most basic form, comprises a spring unit surrounded by a cover fabric layer. Various layers of foam and/or upholstery fabrics may be included between the cover fabric layer and the spring unit to provide varying degrees of comfort. Firmness of the mattress is generally determined by firmness of coils in the spring unit.
Additional comfort in a mattress construction may be provided by a "pillow top" or "quilt top". Such a mattress has a pillow or quilt sewn to both the top and bottom of the mattress. The quilt top may itself include fabric ticking, cloth or fiber layers and foam layers. Use of convoluted foam cushions are known in the quilt top layer of mattresses. In such known constructions, the convoluted foam cushion has peaks and valleys facing upwardly. As a result, the peaks may "poke" through a fiber layer, separating the fibers and causing them to rest in the valleys between the peaks. This can adversely affect the uniformity of the fiber layer. Also, the peaks can be felt through the fiber layer and the mattress outer fabric layer, giving the mattress a bumpy feel.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.